A Love to be Realized; a Romance to Begin
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: This is a Taikeru romance. It is only rated PG for the homosexual relationship. Chapter two is now up!
1. True Feelings

A Love to be Realized, a Romance to Begin  
by Yamato-chan  
  
My name is Taichi Kamiya, and I have big hair. I hide behind it, because my emotions are   
melded together. You have a lover, do you not? Well, I have a crush on many people. That's not   
the weirdest thing, though. My biggest crush is on a BOY. Stranger yet, he's two years younger   
than me. Not crazy enough? He's my best friend's little brother. Yup, you guessed it. I dream   
about Tk. Shocked? It's ok, I was too. I mean, one day I'm thinking, 'Man, Matt is SO sexy. I   
wish he would go out with me...' Then I changed my mind to Tk. Why? He has more of an innocent,   
sweet personality. And while Matt is well defined in his features, Tk is rounded. Lemme tell   
you, being glomped by your eight year old crush is awesome. But he's... grown... up.  
  
Will I ever tell Tk? Yup. When? Dunno. I mean, EVERYONE is after him; Yolei, Ken, Davis,   
Cody, Kari, and if I'm not mistaken, Mimi. Heh, is it just me or is that funny? I'll probably   
wait till he's older to admit my feelings. Being eleven and finding out that a homosexual has a   
crush on you would be WAY to much to handle. Believe me, I went through it with Matt.   
  
There's one question that lingers at the back of my mind; does Tk secretly love me? Are my   
feelings returned, is our love unknown? Does he actually share my feelings? I might never know.   
Everyone thinks that I should be with Sora. WHY? I mean, we have nothing in common other than   
playing soccor, and she doesn't even do THAT anymore. It's weird. And everyone thinks that Tk   
likes Kari. Sorry, but I know for a fact that that's wrong. He told me that he liked Davis...  
  
Why he would tell me thst is over my head. I mean, I feel like Newtons Cradle. I send   
emotions at someone and they bounce back at me. The more I send, the more I feel rejected. Do   
you know how annoying and put down that makes you feel? I doubt you've experienced this level   
of torture. I'm five years older than a guy I like, and he doesn't have a clue! I ask you, is   
this fair?! No! And why is my love life the one with the problems? You can't answer that. No   
one can. Who can help? Tk, and that's only if he loves me. But does he?  
  
I'm sorry, I have to continue our conversation later. Kari says that Tk's on the phone   
and wants to talk to me about something.  
  
~END~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Are you confuzzled? That's nice. Um, for a sequel I'll need ten (count 'em,   
TEN) reviews. Thanks!  



	2. Revelations

Revelations  
  
I slammed down the phone in an excited manner. I had just gotten off the phone witjh Tk Takaishi, my eleven year-old crush.   
He had told me that he really needed to talk to me, and tat I was to come over right away. I would have invited him over,   
but his mom is no way involved in his life so the privacy would be nice. I ran to my room, where Kari was sitting on her   
bed, crying. I sat down next to her, temporarily forgetting Tk. "Kari, what's wrong?" I asked her, genuinely concerned. She   
looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. "Tk doesn't love me. I care for him greatly, and we've been best friends for a long   
time. I thought we might try taking our relationship a step further and go on a date. I suggested this, and he told me that   
he had no feelings for me whatsoever. After I handed you the phone I came in here. What can I do, Tai?" she asked me. I put   
a comforting arm around her. "Davis acts like he's interested. Maybe he--" I began, but the thought of forgetting Tk made   
her cry harder. Or, so I thought. The real reason was that she had tried the same thing with Davis, only to discover that   
Ken and Davis were dating. "No one loves me." she sobbed. I shook my head. "You're too young to consider a serious   
relationship anyway. Give it time: Problems have a way of working themselves out if given the chance." I said. She wiped   
her eyes and forced a smile, letting me know that she was all right. I grabbed my coat, forgetting that it was still   
summer, waved to Kari and dashed to the Takaishi residence.  
  
I knocked on the door energetically. I was panting from the long run to Tk's house, but I was grinning just the same. Tk   
opened the door and smiled at me. I looked at my feet, only meeting his gaze when he spoke. "C'mon in." he said cheerfully.   
He led me to his room and pointed to a chair. I sat down and he sat on the bed. "So, what did you want to talk to me   
about?" I asked him. He looked at the floor this time. "Well, um, Tai... I know that you like me." he said. I let my mouth   
drop open, and it seemed as though it were hanging to the very floor of his room. "I'm sorry, Tk, I-" I began apologizing,   
but a wave from Tk cut me off. "I like you back, but it would never work. Matt loves you too, and he's my brother. Besides,  
Kari loves me. Do you see what a disturbance that would cause if we were to get together?" he asked me. I stared at him,   
truly in shock.   
  
For the moment, I felt as though I was the younger one of us, and had just been lectured for making a mistake. "I'm so   
sorry Tai." he hung his head and two large tears splattered onto the floor. His shoulders began shaking, while whispers  
escaped from his mouth. Following either an instinct or a need to touch him, I walked over to Tk's bed and took him into my   
arms. He threw his own arms around my neck, and I felt his tears slowly dampening my shirt. Isat down, slowly rocking back   
and forth. "Shh, it's ok. Tk, c'mon, stop it. Look at me." I commanded him. He raised his head and looked at me with two   
deep blue eyes. I stared into them, feeling as if they drew me in. I pulled him closer o me. I leaned forward so that our   
noses nearly touched. "Do I look like I'm mad?" I asked him. Tk shook his head. The was his tear-streaked face looked so   
innocent and sad, I was reminded of the eight year-old boy he used to be. "Now, tell me honestly if you want this to work.   
If we want to pursue a relationship, we can make it all right." I told him. He didn't answer, so I decided to test him   
once and for all. I closed the distance between our faces as I pressed my mouth over his. If he pushed me away, I would   
leave and never mention it. If he didn't, we might have something going on. He opened his eyes as wide as they could   
possibly open and gave me a look of complete surprise. I felt my heart flutter, fearing that he would pull away. But to   
my relief and surprise, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around me. He began kissing back, and before I   
knew what was happening his tongue was in my mouth. I opened my eyes in surprise, and was shocked as he winked at me.   
Satisfied that this was what we both wanted, I closed my eyes and began enjoying the reality of finally kissing Tk. I   
had dreamt, I had fantisized, and I had all but experienced it. I allowed myself to moan softly. It seemed like an   
eternity had passed before our kiss ended. But for Tk and I, it had gone way too soon. "Tai, thank you." he said,   
breathing heavily. "For what?" I asked, also breathless. "For showing me true love. Do you really think that this can   
work?" he asked. I nodded. "Of course, and if it doesn't, we'll stop." I said. Tk closed his eyes and allowed his head   
to fall onto my chest. I layed down on the bed, Tk's arms still wrapped around me. With his head still on my chest, we   
fell asleep together.  
  
I woke up to a soft kiss on my cheek. I rolled over and looked at Tk. He smiled at me. "Hello Tai. We slept all afternoon.   
Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded, fealing a pang of emptiness in my stomache as it rumbled loudly. Tk laughed and got   
up from the bed, crawling over me. I tried to get up after him, but he pushed me back. I gave him a questionable look,   
and he smiled. "You got me into what I believe to be a meaningful relationship, andI'm grateful. I'm going to express it   
whether you like it or not." he said, walking from the room. Around twenty minutes later he came back with two colas and   
a box of pizza. He positioned a tray over my lap. From a closet he pulled out an extra pillow. He pushed my back up and   
stuck the pillow on top of the one i was using. When he let me fall back, I was propped up. I blushed, feeling extremely   
taken care of. Tk placed two slices of pizza on the tray in front of me and popped the tab off of a cola. He pulled a   
straw from his pocket and placed it in the drink. Finally, after making sure I was all set, he sat in the chair and ate   
slowly. The whole time neither of us spoke, we just kind of watched each other. Finally the pizzawas gone, and I let out   
a contented sigh. "Thanks for everything, Tk. I love you." I told him, smiling. He gave me a look of adoration and a grin   
that was meant only for me. As he bent down and placed a lingering kiss on my lips, I knew that we'd be together and   
happy for a long while. Reluctantly I got up from the bed. "Sorry, Tk, but it's late and we have school tomorrow. It's   
almost time for summer break, but for now we have to put up with time limits." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed   
me goodbye and I walked back to my house.  
  
When I walked in the door of my apartment, my mom swept me into a hug. "Oh, Tai, where have you been?" she asked me. I   
hung my head. "Sorry, mom, I was at Tk's. We just got... distracted, and I forgot to call." I explained, mentally scolding   
myself for lying to my mom. "I'm just glad that you're safe." she said as she heaved a noticable sigh of relief. I kissed   
her goodnight, and walked into my room. I climbed onto my bunk and fell asleep, the taste of Tk still on my lips.  
  
"Tai, you're going to be late for school!" my mom yelled. I sat up, mumbling curses at the sun. A smiled played across my   
lips as I remembered the wonderful dream I had had the night before. "Oh, Tk, if only you were mine..." I sighed to no one   
in particular. Getting up, I decided that I would tell him that I loved him that day. "By the way, Tk called. He wants you   
to go out and get something to eat tonight, after school. Have fun, and be home before ten." my mom said. My eyes opened a   
little wider. "It wasn't a dream! Tk and I are going out on a date!" I cried. "What?" mom asked. "Nothing!" I yelled as I   
threw on my clothes and hurried to school. As I burst through the doors, I ran smack into Tk. "Hi, Tai." he said, a   
different tone in his voice. He winked at me, before shuffling off in the direction of his class. Heading to my own first   
hour, I was already thinking of our date that night.  
  
"Tai! Pay attention! my teacher snapped at me all day. I couldn't help it, my mind was elsewhere. I mumbled countless   
apologies, and tried to pay attention. My friends kept shooting glances at me. I tended to slack off a bit, but I usually   
wasn't one to daydream in class. I grinned at them, and turned red when my teacher got on to me. "Tai, if you have a   
girlfriend, dream about her AFTER school. But for now you can concentrate on your studies!" the teacher   
snapped. When the lunchbell rang, I rushed to the lunchroom to search for Tk. When i spotted him, I quickly slid into the   
seat next to him."I can't wait 'til tonight." I whispered, squeezing his hand under the table. He grinned. "Me neither. I   
can't believe we're actually going out." he said. I nodded. "Tell me about it; I thought ast night was a dream." I   
admitted. "Tai," he said, looking into my eyes, "For me it was a dream come true."  
  
The End, for now. A third part is coming soon!  



End file.
